Edwin Dewees
| birth_place = Florence, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Submission | stance = | fightingoutof= Phoenix, Arizona | team = Lions Den Arizona | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 36 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 29 | mmadecwins = 4 | mmalosses = 13 | mmakolosses = 5 | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = 4 | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Edwin Stanton Dewees (born August 7, 1982 in Florence, South Carolina) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He was featured on The Ultimate Fighter 4. His official UFC record is 0–3, losing matches to Rich Franklin at UFC 44 by TKO, Chris Leben at UFC Ultimate Fight Night 2 by armbar, and Jorge Rivera at The Ultimate Fighter 4 finale by TKO. ''The Ultimate Fighter'' In his quarter-final matchup on The Ultimate Fighter 4, Dewees dominated his first round against Gideon Ray, getting a take down and staying at guard for much of the round. However, in the second round, Dewees sustained a large cut in his forehead, forcing referee Herb Dean to call a timeout for the doctor to assess the cut due to the large amount of blood pouring from Dewees' head. After assessing the situation, the doctor allowed the fight to continue. At the end of the first two rounds, UFC President Dana White announced that the fight had been fought to a draw, therefore the fighters would go a third round. In the third round, Dewees continued to bleed profusely, with blood continuously and steadily pouring from his wound. The two fighters continued to grapple, rolling around in a pool of blood. Ray was clearly distressed by the amount of blood, as Dewees lay atop him and punched with one hand and held the other one over the cut, attempting to alleviate the bleeding. Dewees won the final round with a 10–9 decision. This fight was perhaps the bloodiest battle ever witnessed on The Ultimate Fighter. Dewees proceeded to the semi-finals, but was eliminated from the tournament by Patrick Côté by unanimous decision. Dewees was featured on the undercard of The Ultimate Finale 4, where he lost to Jorge Rivera by first-round technical knockout. After referee Yves Lavigne stopped the fight, Dewees sprang off the ground in protest of the stoppage. Dewees was defeated by Antonio Rogerio Nogueira at Affliction: Banned on July 19, 2008 via TKO, 4:06 of round 1.TIGER WHITE OFF AFFLICTION CARD (UPDATED) - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & more Personal life Dewees and his wife Aimee have been married since October 23, 2004, and have a son named Tycen who was born on January 25, 2007. They reside in Arizona near Phoenix. The couple had twin boys in October 2008.Official Myspace Site MMA record References External links *Official Myspace Site *Edwin "Bam Bam" Dewees Homepage * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1982 births